


Looks Like We Have To Fix The Mission

by ThatOneBananaNerd



Series: To Fix The Broken [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Ace Henry Stickmin, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Capital Gains Ending | CG (Henry Stickmin), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fail Endings (Henry Stickmin), Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Henry Stickmin Dies, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Henry Stickmin Uses ASL, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly Stickpeople (Henry Stickmin), Polyamorous Henry Stickmin, Polyamorous Relationships, Post Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Post-Canon, Post-Stickmin Space Resort Ending | SSR (Henry Stickmin), Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Post-Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin) Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Stickmin Space Resort Ending | SSR (Henry Stickmin), Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Toppat 4 Lyfe Ending | T4L (Henry Stickmin), Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Leader Henry Stickmin, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBananaNerd/pseuds/ThatOneBananaNerd
Summary: When Henry Stickmin woke up he wasn’t expecting to be laying in a white void. He definitely wasn’t suspecting 4 other versions of himself to sprawled out next to him. Oh well.Or: Five version of Henry Stickmin travel through time and space to find there way home. That might even picked up a few more a long the way.Currently: VH, TT, SSR, R, and TK are available
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin & Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin & Toppat Clan Members, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose, Henry Stickmin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: To Fix The Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Looks Like We Have To Fix The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the wonderful https://missionaries-assemble-askblog.tumblr.com/ who inspired this work!

Waking up in white void wasn't on the bucket list for Henry Stickmin. I mean he already had done it before and it got him a snarky voice in his head and a reboot back to the place he was before. But the seemingly other version of himself was new, Which was surprising because he was sure he wasn't supposed to be in this kind of place anymore. He tapped his earpiece as he heard the others groan as they began to wake up underneath the static of the unresponsive piece of technology. He studied the others as they said and they two began to look around.

He locked eyes with the one that looked to have Charles headphones around his neck. His long brown hair sat messily on top of his hand. It honestly looked like it hadn't been cut or brushed in awhile. The brown jacket hangs limply around his frame as did the seemingly baggy t-shirt. The brown eyes had deep circles underneath them screaming long hours in dark alone. He heard a low whistle and the two of them unlocked their eyes to see a man with an obnoxiously red bow tied around his neck. It surprisingly enough didn't clash with the white suit and the neat short hair nestled around his head. 

"I've never had to sell a void before but I can't wait to try!" He signed with childish glee and turned around and seemed startled at the other Henry's that were in the room with him. "What did you sell?" The other Henry dressed in a suit signed but his was black and two top hats were on his head. One a hidden velvet blue and the other black with a gold chain hanging an H on it. "It couldn't be?" Henry thought as he took in the others' appearance more closely. "Well I didn't really sell anything but I did make the former Toppat Clan rocket in a outer space resort." The white suit Henry signed which made Top Hat Henry jaw drop.

"You made my rocket into a resort?" Top Hat Henry said aloud which startled Henry wearing Charles and made the robot Henry glare. Henry decided this was probably the best time to step in before robot Henry got any ideas on attacking the top hat Henry. "Hi there!" he signed stepping between the white suit Henry and the top hat Henry and suddenly felt underdressed in his green bomber jacket and jeans but decided it wasn't really worth it. "So I'm guessing time shenanigans again?" he signed, which got him a look from white suit Henry.

"It's most likely that's the case." Top Hat Henry signed at the same time white suit Henry signed "Shenanigans?" "I spend way too much time with Charles." He signed before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, almost missing the huge flinch that came from the one that wore Charles headphones and he looked at the other worriedly as he seemed to curl in on himself. "Charles?" The other two signs and the robot Henry didn't sign anything but the question in his eyes was enough. "He's my partner along with Ellie." he signed and it seemed to click for Top Hat Henry and he blurted out " You work for the government?"

This got an eyebrow raise from white suit Henry, another flinch from Charles Headphone Wearing Henry and an eye roll from robot Henry. "And you work for the Toppat Clan?" he signed and the top hat wearing Henry snorted before signing back "I am the leader of the Toppat Clan." This got a whistle from white suit Henry and a death glare from the robot one. Henry let out a low whistle of his own as he watched the robot Henry glare darken even deeper and decided that he should probably change the subject before someone gets hurt.

'Crap all this different name calling in my head is making it spin! Let's start off with nicknames and backstories so we can know what to do next!" Henry said his bubbly voice turning to remind them that they all are currently trapped in a seemingly never ending white void. He then pointed a finger towards himself and began to tell the tell of how he escaped The Wall with Ellie and and Charlies picked them up telling them that the General needed help taking care of the Toppat Clan. He then continued telling them that they ended the mission with them defeating the Toppat Clan and agreeing they made a good team. "So what do you think my nickname should be?" He asked the four Henry's that listened to his story with interest though the Charles Headphone Wearing Henry looked like he wanted to burst into tears. 

"Partner" the Charles Headphone Wearing Henry shakily signed out before flipping the headphones onto his ears and stuffing his hands into his pockets looking like he didn't want to talk anymore. The other four Henry's blinked and Henry locked eyes to Top Hat Henry and he guessed that his name was Partner now because Henry started telling his story. He told the story of how he betrayed the government and befriend Ellie before escaping the wall with her and they decided to go and see what the other Toppats were doing and he found that once again that Government was trying to take down the Toppat Clan and so he, Ellie, and Right Hand man worked together to get there space ship launched into space smoothly.

Robot Henry growled before heaving himself up and turned to storm away before being caught by Top Hat Henry. 'Where are you going?" Top Hat Henry signed to the other Henry who sneered and pointed to his top hat before signing "Betrayed" and shoving the other Henry off of him. "What did you do to piss him off Lord?" White suit Henry signed and Top Hat Henry quickly signed back "Shut up Bowtie!" The two began to argue and Partners head began to hurt before a soft "Quite" echoed into the void interrupting the bickering. 

"My apology" White suit Henry said aloud his smooth accent dripping with disdain "Lord here doesn't know to keep his mouth shut." "It's more like you don't know when to shut up Bowtie" The newly dubbed Lord said huffing and the two stood in silence. "Thanks for breaking those two up Buddy." He said softly to the other before adding "You don't mind the nickname do you?" Buddy shook his head and fiddled with the headphones around his neck. He so badly wanted to ask how he got them but he knew the other didn't want to talk about it and he really didn't want to pry. 

"I'm going to go see if I can find Metal and see I can drag him back. Can you keep the fort down here?" he signed not wanting to be overheard by the other simmering at Henry's. Buddy nodded and Partner gave a smile before setting off into the void for the last Henry.


End file.
